We Are Brothers
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: "... He surveyed him much more and saw that he was losing blood rapidly. He knew that if he didn't call 911, his brother was going to die."
1. Chapter 1

Luigi laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about the days when he and Mario were young and were the best of friends. They was, what many people said, inseperatable. Nowadays, many ppeople question their realationship. Luigi suffered from depression at a very young age. Their father died when they were five years old. Mario was always there when he needed him. Mario gave him his shoulder to cry on, he slept with him on days when it thunderstormed, and stayed with him all the time. When they were about 12, Luigi was bullied. Harsh things they did to him. The bullies where about 15 or 16 years old. They punched him until he passed out, chocked him to the brink of death, and worst of all, they raped him. Luigi never told anyone until the day he turned 14.

* * *

Mario walked into his brother's room only to find it empty. He entered it and looked around to find any trace to his brother's whereabouts. As he walked closer to his bed, he heard small whimpers from within the closet. Cautiously he opened it and looked down. Luigi was propped up on a wall, eyes closed and breathing unnatural. He surveyed him much more and saw that he was losing blood rapidly. He knew that if he didn't call 911 soon, his brother was definately going to die. Running for the phone, he called his mom frantically.

"MOM!" His mother came running up the stairs nervously. She watched his features. Mario couldn't hold in his tears, fear and concern was written all in his face.

"Weegee's closet," he panted. She nodded and swiftly entered Luigi's bedroom. She walked into his closet and witnessed the same scene. Calmly she used one of his nearby shirts to tie around his wrist. She moved his body on her lap and craddled it. Their mom started caressing his face, trying to keep him conscious. The only indicator that he was alive was that he let out a few groans from time to time. Outside the door, she saw mario pacing back and forth quickly.

"Mario, stop panicing. He's gonna be okay, alright? Come in here and calm down," his mother soothingly told him. It took Mario a few minutes to obey but finally he went into room and sat next to his mother and rested his head on her shoulder. Sirens could be heard and Mario let out an anxious sigh.

They took Luigi's body and put it on the stretcher. As they left their house his mother instructed him to put on his jacket so they can meet them at the hospital. The hospital made Mario feel even worse. The smell of disinfectant and sick people almost made him vomit. The doctor came out after a few hours and Mario thought he would've exploded if he had to wait a few seconds longer.

"Luigi will be very much ok, however we do have many question to ask you Mrs. Mario." She stood and looked at Mario who looked back with pleading eyes.

"May my son come as well?" The doctor hesitated but agreed. They walked down a long narrow hall which made Mario gag but soon they turned into a private room. There was a table, a window, and three chairs. Mario sat in the one closest to the window. The doctor left out and the mom sat down. A detective looking man walked in and sat in the chair across from them.

"So, in the ICU we looked at his body and saw many bruises all over his body. Do you know where they're from?" He handed her a picture and It showed Luigi's black and blue back. She gasped and shook her head no. Mario leaned over and also gasped. He got up and ran out of the room. He ran all the way to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am? What room is Luigi Mario staying in?"

"He was just placed in room 254."

"Thank you." Mario calmly walk to the elevator and pressed the button. He waited for a few seconds before it opened up. He walked in the empty machine and pressed the button going to the 3rd floor. When he exited, he walked slowly down the hall passing everyone's room with a curious eye. In one room, he saw an old man laying in his bed sleeping, and a woman, a bit older than his mom sitting in a chair next to him. He looked at the end of the hall again but turned his head again. In another room, a tall lanky man was trying to walk but was forcibly held down. The man let out a horrid scream making Mario cringe and pick up his pace. He finally came upon room 254 and creaked it open. He peaked inside and saw a puffy eyed and shaking Luigi sitting up on his bed. Mario went in all the way and Luigi looked at him and smiled.

"Bro," he whispered. Mario went up to him and carefully hugged him, mindful of his wrist.

"Luigi," Mario said sternly; Luigi cringed. When Mario was angry or concerned, he would always say his name like that.

"Yes," Luigi asked dryly. Mario inhaled then exhaled in frustration before he finally asked what he need to.

"What made you cut yourself?" No answer. Then he tried again.

"What are all those bruises on you?" Luigi looked into his eyes and broke down.

"Don't tell anyone Mario!" he cried.

"I won't. What is it?" Luigi gulped loudly.

"Y- you know those two seniors... Bill and Randy?"

"THEY BEAT YOU!?" Mario exclaimed loudly.

"... and they..." Luigi stopped talking.

"What else did they do to you Luigi?" Luigi looked away and refused to answer him.

"TELL ME!" Mario pressured on angrily making Luigi fearful.

"AND THEY RAPED ME!" Luigi broke down again and sobbed loudly in his hands. Mario stared at him blankly is disbelief. He grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly, trying to hush him. They rocked for a moment and Mario carressed his head, just like his mom did. Luigi calmed down and his breathing evened out.

"It's been ongoing and you thought it was a good idea to kill yourself?" Luigi shamefully shook his head yes. "We gotta tell the police."

"Why?" Luigi muttered.

"So those creeps can pay for what they did," Mario answered, hatred deepening his voice. They kept rocking back and forth for awhile before he got his answer.

"Okay Mario."


	2. Chapter 2

Their mother entered the room sighing in relief.

"Don't you ever run away from me like that! Okay?" she scolded. Mario nodded his head 'yes', guilty of his actions. Their mom walked on the other side of the bed Luigi was laying in. Carefully, she started to rub his forehead.

"You okay?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yeah mom, b-but we need to speak with the p-police," he replied, informing her with the new sense of courage trying to overcome his timid persona.

"Why sweetheart?" Mario started crying. Ever since he was little, he was strong for the sake of his brother but for some unexplained reason, he felt safe to cry in front of his mother. She got up and quickly made her way over to where Mario was and tightly held him close to her.

"Shh... It's okay baby. Tell mommy what's wrong?" Mario started hiccuping as he tried to tell her what happened to Luigi.

"Th-they hurt him mommy," he started, sounding like a child.

"Who hurt him?" Mario didn't say anything as he continued to loudly cry into his mother's chest. She tried to hush him by rubbing his back.

"Mario?" she whispered. Luigi sat there teary eyed at the scene before him. He had for his brother as well so he went ahead an told his mother impassively,

"I was beaten and raped mom."

Luigi watched his mother's expression for her reaction but saw no change. She stared blankly off into space. That's what she did for a while before her emerald eyes looked at him. She let out a shaky breath while blinking excessively to stop her tears.

"Who? Tell me who did." Luigi's diamond eyes met hers.

"Bill and Randy."

"Bill and Randy?" He nodded in confirmation.

Bill Trotters and Randy Menning?" she asked again.

"Yes mom." Her eyes left his and went to it pattern of drifting off into space again. Everything was silent for a long time.

"Oh god," she whispered silently, her voice cracked. The detective from earlier walked in through the door. He scanned the people for a moment. What he saw was stomach churning or heart breaking. Their mother looked pale and absent-minded, Luigi stared anxiously at him, and Mario looked up with red puffy eyes, his body still engulfed under his mother's petite arms. The next person to walk in was their step father. He observed the same scene, concern could be sensed from him. Walking over to his wife, he placed a caring yet firm hand on her shoulder but she stayed inert.

"Angel," he whispered. She looked up at him but her face remained blank.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Tears ran down her face but she never broke their eye contact. He bent down and hugged her, anger being felt coming from his skin. Luigi cleared his throat.

"Detective," Luigi began. The detective looked at him intently.

"Yes?" His voice was rough and ragged. Luigi looked at Mario who nodded at him back and nodded.

"I... There's something important I have to tell you."


End file.
